


Medical Prep

by ubercharge



Series: Moonlit Desert [3]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, moonlit desert tag, rated teen for medic's crass jokes and tomfoolery, sniperspy but without any actual sniperspy? sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ubercharge/pseuds/ubercharge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The BLU Medic and Spy are both quite secretive to most but each other. What do they even do during their downtime?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medical Prep

**Author's Note:**

> Another 'filler' bit for my fic [Wolf Teeth](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2267613/chapters/4981215) (which you'll probably want to read before this. But I won't stop you if you want to rebel). This one is set between chapters [8](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2267613/chapters/4981659) and [9](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2267613/chapters/4981689).
> 
> Also some more of Spy and Medic's friendship.
> 
> As with the previous filler, this wasn't put into the story because I didn't feel it was needed.

The BLU Spy made it back to base safely. There was rarely, if ever, anything to hide from in the desert, but he still found it necessary to exercise caution.

He headed straight for the Medic’s office. His stride was determined, yet neat as always. He always seemed to find a way to portray elegance in his actions.

The Spy knocked five times. The sound of it was somewhat dampened by his gloves.

The door opened. “Ah, Xavier. Come in, come in.” Medic said.

“Good evening, Isaak.” the Spy said as he entered.

A few stacks of paper were lying on the examination table. Spy hoped that the Medic had sanitized it thoroughly prior to dumping the important-looking documents on it. More than that, he wondered why he didn’t just use the desk in his own room, which was attached to the medical office. He knew better than to question his friend, though, and pulled a chair up to the makeshift desk.

“How vas your visit?” Medic asked, pouring Spy some water and handing him the glass.

“Fine. Good. I told ‘im zhat I would visit ‘im again on Wednesday.” Spy said, sipping the drink.

“Ah, vreally? Vhen? I vould assume not too early.” the Medic said, peering at Spy over his circular glasses.

“Of course not; you know me better zhan zhat.” Spy replied, snorting. “Per’aps eight in zhe evening.”

Medic nodded, flipping a few papers. “Ja, zhat sounds like a solid enough plan. Are you going to come prepared?” he asked.

Spy frowned. “What do you mean?”

Medic scribbled a note on a sheet of paper. “You know. Condoms und lubricant. I can provide zhem for you, you know.” he said, matter-of-fact.

The Spy nearly spat out his mouthful of water. He was entirely sure Medic had given it to him just to get a spit take out of him, even though the table was paper-laden.

“Beg _pardon_?” Spy demanded.

Medic tried not to laugh at his reaction. “Do not tell me zhat you vere not zhinking of it.” he said, his smile looking more like a smirk now.

“I was not!” Spy replied, indignant and very unconvincing.

“Oh please, Xavier. Zhe look on your face says it all. Und zhe vay you got vhen you told me about _zhat Donnerstag_ vhen he pinned you to zhe floor.” Medic said.

“I should never have told you zhat.” Spy muttered, trying to hide his blush behind his gloved hands. The Medic had been spot-on, and he wasn’t up for denying it.

To anyone else, he’d have no trouble, but this was his friend. And friends trusted each other. Of course, that was what he thought they did, trying to ignore the fact that many of the friends whom he’d trusted in the past had to be killed. Not that he would kill the Medic in any situation, as the doctor was both his teammate and capable of retaliation.

“I’m only teasing, Xavier.” Medic said as he wrote something else down.

“I know, I know.” the Spy sighed, relaxing back into his seat.

He was just glad to have somebody to really talk to, for once. Though he’d done just fine without anyone as a confidant, it wasn’t a bad thing.

“Ah, vone more zhing, zhough. Do you perhaps have a spare Invisibility Watch?” Medic asked.

“Of course. Why, do you need one?” Spy replied, blinking. What would the Medic even do with an Inviswatch? He was threatening enough.

“I vas just vondering if I can borrow one. Zhe... Cloak and Dagger, I believe it vas called?” Medic said.

“I ‘ave zhree of zhem; I can spare more zhan one.” Spy said.

“Vone is enough.” the Medic said.

“Alright, zhen I will go get it now. Stay ‘ere.” Spy replied. He finished the last of the water and left the glass in the sink.

“Zhank you.” Medic called as Spy left, still writing on the papers.

 

Spy headed to the base’s Resupply locker rooms. Although he stashed some weapons in every Resupply shelf or locker of his on the battlefields, he kept the rest of his weapons in the actual base’s expanded Resupply. It was similar to those that the mercs used in battle, but larger and more impressive-looking.

Spy unlocked his own locker. He had his different weapons and devices organized neatly, and found one of the Cloak and Dagger watches with ease. He locked it again, still wondering why Medic needed it.

He strode over to the weapons rack on the wall, where some of the mercs’ showier weapons were held. He spotted some of his own there. Though the ‘display’ weapons were kept out in the open in the room, nobody would even think of stealing them. Their combined presence was a source of pride for the team, as not a single one of the weapons was innocent of murder.

Spy left, wondering idly if the RED base’s Resupply had a similar fixture.

Back at the Medic’s door, he knocked.

“Zhat vas faster zhan I zhought you’d be.” Medic remarked, shutting the door behind Spy.

“I ‘ad no reason to be slow.” Spy said, handing the watch over. “Do you know ‘ow to use it?”

Medic studied it. “I can figure it out.” he said.

“After you strap it on, just ‘it zhat button on zhe left. If you are standing still, zhe cloak will recharge.” Spy said.

“Vhat do zhe ozher buttons do, zhen?” Medic asked.

“If you press zhe one in zhe middle, it will give you zhe clock interface. Und you use it with zhe right button and knob to change zhe time. It should already be set to zhe correct time.” Spy said.

“I svear you vere complaining about your vatch not being able to tell zhe time vonce.” the Medic said.

Spy laughed. “Zhat is just zhe first Dead Ringer I obtained. I had zhe Engineer experiment wizh anozher one to see if he could put in a clock.”

“Ah, and he did, didn’t he?” Medic replied, amused. Of course the Engineer would take on that challenge. Though he was accustomed to larger projects, he did like to help out his teammates.

The Spy nodded. “I ‘ave to say, ‘e did a good job.”

“Yes, he is quite capable at improving our weapons.” Medic said.

“Well, I will be ‘eading back to my room to get ready. I ‘ope you finish what you are doing.” Spy said.

“Wear somezhing pretty.” Medic replied, smiling. He paused his sifting through papers to close the door.

“I zhink I will look for my nicest dress.” Spy said, rolling his eyes at the joke.

“Vill you dress up as a French maid for him?” Medic asked. His voice was calm, but when Spy turned around, he could see that Medic was trying his hardest not to laugh.

Trying to ignore his blushing again, he replied, “Per’aps I will.”

Medic opened the door. “Do get going for your date. It must’ve been years since your last one, and you aren’t getting any younger.” he said.

The two had a good laugh at that one. “See you later. And if not, tomorrow.” Spy said.

“Good luck, Xavier.” Medic replied, shutting the door to return to his bookmark in the paper stack he’d been going through.

“Now I just have to find a vay to sneak into zhe RED base.” Medic mumbled to himself.

He checked the time on the Cloak and Dagger. Six nineteen, matching the time the clock on his wall said exactly. The Medic decided to get his visit to Sniper over with; the papers could wait.

It wasn’t often he left base, or his medical office, period. Since he had a room in there along with his room upstairs with the other mercs’, he really only needed to get out for meals. Now that he was planning a little trip outside, though, he’d have to dress appropriately.

Even when the group drove up to Teufort or whatever other nearby town they were stationed by, the Medic rarely joined them, instead leaving a shopping list with the Spy or Heavy.

Medic decided not to wear his work uniform, and opted for a trenchcoat instead of his regular jacket. He made sure his gloves were clean, and put on a military cap, one of his many hats.

He would have to trust that the Sniper would not want to murder him, and leave his weapons at base. Though he had a few needles strapped to him and in his pockets, along with two matching knives from the Spy, he figured that it’d be less hassle to just leave them be. He had no plan to use them. After all, it’d be a dirty, Spy-like trick to declare himself unarmed then have to use one of his syringes filled with anesthesia, but he wouldn’t hesitate to do so if it came down to that.

Medic shook his head. It was going to be peaceful. Or as peaceful as it’d get between two enemies. He knew what he was doing was a bit foolish, and was willing to go anyway.

He chuckled to himself. He’d spoken to Xavier, and despite his getting flustered at some of his comments, the Spy would handle himself just fine. But the Sniper? Well, Medic decided that the Sniper could use some help. And who would be more help than himself, his date’s closest friend?

**Author's Note:**

> This should explain, at least in part, Medic's visit to the enemy Sniper. This is probably the only time in Wolf Teeth that the third person POV will be following him. He can be a bit of a mystery at times.


End file.
